The returning sand
by Aicutora
Summary: The sand siblings return to konoha months after the failed invasion. to try and restore the treaty but an unexspected meeting and a single trip to the hokage tower shows them a diffrent side to the leaf. a side they may not like.


**This is a a random one shot that i have created only to jar loose my writers block.**

**I would appreciate it if you would please read and me what is right, whats wrong. what you liked what should be advice would be appreicated **

**oh! and if you see any typos please point them out to me.**

**Thank You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

Allies

As the gates appeared in the distance Temari couldn't stop the unease that hit her. Only two weeks had went by. Since the failed invasion of konoha and now they were back in the village they had tried to destroy. Glancing at her brothers she wondered if they shared her nervousness only to see them looking unusually calm , smug arrogance decorated Kankuro's and a stoic emotionless mask covered Gaara's. But she knew them better than that to fall for the image they put forth. Now she could see the people under the mask.

Kankuro was as nervous her she could tell by the way his fingers twitched like he wished for nothing else than to hold a weapon or more speciously his chakra strings. Gaara on the other hand was harder to read. But since his dramatic change two weeks back she noticed more thing about her brother. Now that she was not avoiding looking at him. she noticed his hands were slightly curled and a small strand of sand floated in and out of his almost clenched fist.

Their sensie abruptly stopped and they followed suit she noticed that they were at they gate and the chunin guards didn't look happy. "state your business" she didn't like his tone but held her tongue these people had a reason to be angry and she knew that if their situations were reversed she would be the same. Baki-sensie handed the guard a scroll and they were waved on but not before receiving a glare from the nins on duty.

Walking through the village drew many stares but that was not uncommon. What bothered the sand kunochi was the hidden glares. A stray thought crossed her mind and she didn't like the way her mind was going. 'if this is what gaara put up with everyday, I understand why he cracked' glancing at her youngest sibling she noticed that he was avoiding everyone eyes as if he felt guilty. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he glanced his teal eyes at her.

He tension was suddenly broke when a crash was heard and several people ran down the street a small boy with a long scarf was in front followed by a boy with glasses ans a girl with strange orange hair neither seemed above academy level but were running at a speed that surprised them. Another person rounded the corner and dread filled Temar's stomach it was the last person they wanted to see. Garbed in his signature 'kill me' orange he was hard to miss but that was also what made him Naruto and he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Konahomaru! Get back her I'm going to kill you for calling sakura a flat chested banshee!!!! Stop and face me like a man". The group leader paused for a second and turned to his self proclaimed 'boss' putting his hand in a seal smoke erupted around him only to clear the next second revealing a beautiful model were black lacy under were. Her long Carmel hair fell in pigtail reaching to her waist"but naruto –kun you wouldn't hurt a lady would you." That was all that needed to be said for several of the surroundings villagers to faint with nose bleeds.

Naruto seemed only to be further enraged by the sight. launching forward he lunged for the student only for the transformation to disperse and the boy to continue running and laughing."I knew you wouldn't fall for your own jutsu boss but you will not catch me I will become hokage before you.' Turning he increased speed only to run head first into Kankuro's legs. A sense of dej vu washed over the siblings as the whole event occurred.

"Still don't watch were your going do you brat" Temari rolled her eyes at Kankuro's response hopefully this would end better than it did last time. The genin hopeful looked up and pointed dramatically at the puppet user "YOU!"that was as far as he got when Naruto interfered in a burst of smoke five shadow clones appeared surrounding the hokage's grandson while the original pulled a kunie from his pocket.

Silence stretched between them while one clone pulled konahomure away from the foreign shinobi thought four clones still remained Temari noticed their attention was mostly on her youngest brother. Being his normally loud self Naruto broke the silence first. "What the heck are suna nins doing in the leaf a thought you guy broke are alliance." Baki strode to the front of the group wanting to stop any trouble before it started. " we are here to talk with your hokage about something important."

Naruto analyazed him for another moment. "your not here to try and destroy the village again?" Baki shook his head and Naruto visibly relaxed. "good because I don't want to beat some sense into another sand nin the last one destroyed a mile of forest."Gaara visibly flinched at this and drew eyes from his team.

Dismissing the clones in a large eruption of smoke. Left only one naruto standing their smiling like an idiot. "well since I'm heading to the tower anyway I guess I'll escort you guys wouldn't want any nins attacking you" the blond boy ignored the fact that he had almost did that and instead motioned for them to follow. He chattered the whole way down the road and temari smirked' the way this boy talk you wouldn't need an interrogator to get information out of him'.

It wasn't until moments later that the sand siblings noticed the subtle change around them no longer were the villagers hiding their glares, no, now they were staring unbridled hatred at their group, or more procisly the blue eyed blond that led them. Whispers broke out around them and it was not hard for the shinobi to pick up what they said. "do you see that. The fox brat is showing his true colors" "that demon what is he doing with the traitors" naruto turned toward the sand group and gave a bright smile that seemed forced to them.

They stopped in front of a tower and he slid the door open for them. "well go on up I'm sure grandma Tsunade is waiting for you." They paused and stared at him and for the first time Gaara spoke" arent you coming up with us" Naruto waved off the question and glanced inside. "nah your business is probably boring and the ramen shop down the street has an order waiting for me, go on the seceraty doesn't like me anyway." He was gone before they could answer and they continued up haven seen a new side of konoha that they weren't sure they liked.


End file.
